


4 daniS ownley

by psycheDahlia



Series: audiovisual [2]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Anal Play, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Countdown, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Sex Tapes, Vibrators, Video Cameras, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psycheDahlia/pseuds/psycheDahlia
Summary: Dennis finds a tape - a borderline unintelligible and absolutely filthy tape.





	4 daniS ownley

When Dennis comes into work Thursday, there’s a tape sitting on the desk of the back office. “4 DaniS Ownley” is scrawled across the label with the S backwards among various scratched-out titles - “Fyte Milk” and “News Reeporders” are still slightly visible. Dennis isn’t sure who Dani S. Ownley is, or why he’s supposed to make four copies of the tape and send it to her, but if copies are going to her anyway that’ll break any “The Ring” type curse that could come from watching the tape, so he doesn’t really see any reason not to watch it.

He seeks out the VCR, still set up in the bar from an ill-fated movie night Dee had tried to set up. He winces as he walks between the folding metal chairs and feels the kernels of spilled popcorn getting stuck to the sticky soda remnants clinging to his shoes. By the time he actually makes it to the TV set, his soles are a solid 75% popcorn.

He pops the tape into the VCR, and then finds himself red-faced, sputtering and ejecting it in seconds when a _very_ naked Charlie immediately appears onscreen.

Breathing heavily from moving so fast, Dennis rapidly glances around the bar. There are a couple of older guys sharing a booth over near the door, but the one facing him is passed out cold and the other one is ranting in what Dennis thinks might be Yiddish, but may also be tongues, so Dennis isn’t especially worried. He unplugs the whole unit from the wall and then, with an unreturned nod in the general direction of the solitary occupied booth, he rolls the AV cart through the door of the back office.

With shaky hands, he gets the cord plugged into the wall and sits down on the desk, facing the TV set. With even shakier hands he gets the tape pushed back in, and…

And, well, yeah. It’s still Charlie, and he’s still naked. He’s sat on that shitty metal chair in his apartment, right where the bed would be if it were folded out, his clothes visible in a pile next to one bare foot. His feet are dragged a little further apart than necessary, his inner ankles resting against surely cold metal chair legs, and he’s just talking super casually to the camera as if he’s not sat there just utterly and completely _naked_. Dennis isn’t sure whether to laugh or to shove a hand down his pants. He’s not really sure what to do at all, so instead of doing anything he just gets a thumbnail between his teeth and nibbles until he can taste the polish coming off.

It’s not until Charlie-on-the-screen holds up a vibrator that Dennis fully makes the connection, and even still it takes a moment between “wait, that looks familiar” and “wait, that’s _mine_.” The purple jelly acquiesces to Charlie’s thick fingers as he squeezes the toy experimentally. Dennis fumbles out a hand, presses the volume button on the ancient TV rapidly with his thumb until Charlie’s softly cracking voice fills the office.

“...I bet that turned you on, you weird fucker,” Charlie teases, and Dennis’s mouth falls open in a soft O, too surprised by the sudden punch of arousal straight to the gut to even do anything to react to his dick hardening in his jeans.

“Did you make me do this just to jerk off to? Did you make me do this so you could jerk off while you watch me fuck myself?” Charlie is asking, and that time Dennis can’t help but let out a groan because no, no, he didn’t, not really - it had been honestly intended as a joke, he’d never expected Charlie to do anything but laugh it off and chuck Dennis’s expensive vibrator into some nasty corner of his apartment but jesus, holy fucking shit will Dennis take credit for this, holy _shit_ will he take the credit, god _damn._

Charlie is mid-sentence when he suddenly lifts his hips up and gets the toy placed underneath himself; Dennis presses the heel of his hand to the zipper of his jeans as he watches Charlie _slowly_ slide down onto its unfamiliar girth. He’s never seen Charlie’s face look quite like that before - a rapidly-shifting mixture of exertion and desperation, pink in the cheeks and panting, these lewd little noises bubbling from his lips.

The toy is not even on yet, but Charlie’s babbling has already taken on a slightly different, throatier register, and his cock is clearly paying very close attention to the stretch of the toy inside of him, slowly starting to rise to attention already. And it’s even better, because Dennis knows that toy, knows the almost overwhelming fullness of it, the way there was almost no way to quite squirm away from the insistent press of the head of it against your prostate. Even without much expectation of seeing the challenge through, Dennis had chosen the toy wisely - it was the perfect shape to keep all of Charlie’s nerves lit up bright as he tried to ignore the feeling of it, the almost overwhelming fullness. Cuz yeah, there’d been a certain part of Dennis, while choosing it, that got a little dizzy from the thought of Charlie actually using the toy, even knowing he probably wouldn’t.

Dennis stares at the flared base of it, the only part of it still visible between Charlie’s flushed body and the metal of the chair, faintly disbelieving what he’s actually seeing.

Charlie-on-the-screen mocks him for being ‘easy’, calls him a bitch, slides into an obnoxious smirk as he names off a few of Dennis’s kinks real cockily. Dennis wonders if Charlie knows that mouthy, pretty little _brats_ getting shut up via vibrator to the prostate is one of them.

He watches as Charlie’s calloused thumbs feels clumsily around the base of the toy. It’s kind of hard to see - Charlie has assured him firmly that there won’t be any close-ups in this video - but Dennis is pretty sure he sees a bit of surprise shoot across Charlie’s face when his finger slips and he accidentally feels his own rim, stretched lewdly around the toy, and at the mere thought of that Dennis chokes. He’s not sure he’s going to fare much better than Charlie in trying not to shoot his load in ten seconds flat.

Dennis knows the second Charlie presses the button. First of all, while the vibrations are ostensibly supposed to be “whisper quiet”, the toy wasn’t intended to be pressed right against a cheap metal surface, so Dennis can hear a soft buzz of vibrations echoing through the chair. But more importantly, Charlie’s face pinches up the way it does when he’s trying not to cry in round 3 of CharDee MacDennis, and then his eyes roll back in his head not unlike the time Mac and Frank had him pirating cable with no regards to the fact that he was getting repeatedly electrocuted, and Dennis is fairly certain he’s never going to be able to look at Charlie’s face the same way after this, ever. _Ever._

Oh god, and the _sounds_ he’s making are just...Dennis isn’t sure he’ll ever be able to get them out of his head. He’s not sure he ever wants to.

He’s still babbling, not counting, and just sitting there with the vibrator all the way up inside him and turned all the way up. He’d make it easier for himself if he’d just start counting. It’d probably be easier if he had agreed to fuck himself, too, at least give him something of a break rather than having the vibrator constantly pressed right up where he’s most sensitive. But he just sits there, alternating between babbling and moaning and sometimes doing both at the exact same time, and Dennis is going to lose his shit if he doesn’t hear some fucking numbers soon.

Charlie eventually catches on, though, fumbling his way through the single-digits where he can fit them in around cries and gasp and whimpers. He’s squirming on the chair like a child in church. It’s a bad comparison for this moment, it’s a bad comparison that’s getting Dennis even hotter. Charlie had mockingly instructed Dennis to take his cock out ages ago; it’s only now that Dennis takes Charlie’s advice.

They’re about the same size and they’re both fully erect now, so it’s not difficult to imagine that the cock Dennis is seeing on the screen is the one he’s holding in his hand. He pictures himself there, with Charlie on his chair, Dennis’s toy up his ass, squirming and moaning and trying to remember which digit of twenty he’s on. He imagines Charlie looking up at him, all desperate like that. Imagines him moaning his name - but he doesn’t have to imagine that part, because he is, he keeps doing it, Dennis’s name keeps showing up on his tongue as he’s getting mercilessly fucked by Dennis’s vibrator, and Dennis has to let go or he’s going to shoot right then and there.

He imagines going up to Charlie - and maybe Charlie’s tied in that chair, in this fantasy, or maybe he’s got cuffs keeping his wrists pressed to the cold metal, or maybe Dennis just told him to hold on tight to the seat of the chair and Charlie didn’t dare disobey him, but either way there’s no way Charlie’s getting out of that chair right now. Imagines running his fingertips over the head of Charlie’s cock, feather-light, teasing and _mean_ , so overstimulated by the toy that the touch _hurts_ and Charlie would cuss him out and call him a _bitch_ and then he’d have to make those pretty noises right into Dennis’s mouth cuz Dennis would be kissing him hard and there’s nowhere else for the sound to go.

Dennis blinks himself out of the fantasy, watching Charlie’s knuckles go white around the chair as his cock twitches, bobbing of its own accord and just barely brushing the skin of his belly, dampening and darkening the soft hair there. It’s not the first time it’s done it, but the wet brush of it makes it the first time Charlie seems to notice - “ohhhhhh Dennis oh my god Dennis my cock is twitching” - and then, oh god, Dennis can’t make this shit up, and then…

Then Charlie just straight-up starts begging Dennis to fuck him, and Dennis’s hand is back on his cock so fast it’s like they were drawn together by magnets. Between every breathy cry and moan there’s a raspy half-whimpered “Dennis” or a choked-out “fuck me”, and Dennis is about to absolutely lose his shit. He absolutely doesn’t understand how Charlie has lasted this long - he’s not wearing a cock ring or anything, this is all sheer willpower - but he’s determined to last at least as long as Charlie, if only because he doesn’t wanna be too caught up in his own orgasm to watch Charlie’s face when he shoots.

He chants out that he wants Dennis, chanting it out repeatedly like a prayer to the golden god. One hand’s gripped into a fist and pressed to his eye, the other is gripping and pulling at his own hair just for something to hold onto. His cock is flushed pink and hard as it can get, dribbling out pre-come that’s trickling down his drawn-tight stomach into his navel as his chest heaves. His legs are spread obscenely wide, and in spite of Charlie’s insistence that Dennis wasn’t getting a look at his “tight little butthole”, Dennis is definitely seeing some enticing flashes of pink as Charlie’s hips repeatedly rise up off the chair, fucking up into nothing as he chase oblivion.

Now that Dennis is timing his own release with Charlie’s he’s getting frustrated by Charlie clumsily forgetting or repeating numbers; it takes him until ninety before he loses all coherency, panting out a desperate “ _fffffuck_ ” as he whimpers out admonitions at Dennis at the same time he cries that Dennis, at the time of filming far away from that room, felt _so good_.

“It’s too much,” Charlie sobs, and Dennis kind of agrees, cuz Charlie’s moans are strangled,  and his voice sounds wrecked, and Dennis’s hand is just a blur as it flies over his cock. Charlie’s almost hitting a fever pitch once he reaches the late nineties; in a court of law Dennis feels he could probably argue that Charlie’s orgasm hits right around the ninety-seven mark, right when Charlie’s cock twitches _hard_ and Dennis sees his toes curl against the dirty floor as he incoherently gasps out Dennis’s name.

In a court of law Dennis feels he could argue that, because that’s when Dennis himself comes - Charlie’s hips jerk forward, and there’s really no hiding anything from Dennis’s eyes anymore, and Dennis isn’t sure whether to focus on the flushed hardness of Charlie’s cock or the beads of milky white soaking their way into his chest hair and even making their way into his beard hair or the stretched pink rim around the purple jelly base of the toy or the soft pink curve of Charlie’s especially pretty mouth or maybe even the soft crinkle in the corner of Charlie’s eyes as they squeeze closed around blown-out pupils, or…

Dennis is vaguely aware that he has absolutely shouted Charlie’s name, but that doesn’t matter as much as watching the rest of the video. It hadn’t even occurred to Dennis to wonder if Charlie _could_ have multiple orgasms when he’s watching him have a second, sounding so oversensitive and wrecked that the sensation of it sounds like it comes from his toes rather than his cock, the deep moans and breathy cries making Dennis’s spent cock twitch out one more almost painfully good series of deep-felt sensations.

Charlie is still half-hard and twitching when he breathlessly signs off the video, a few particularly strong pulses making him moan and double over. A few short clips of previous videos plays at the end, and then there’s nothing but static. Static and Dennis Reynolds covered in his own come and at a breathless loss as to what has just happened.

Eventually he gets cleaned up and heads back out into the bar, and who should be there but Charlie, cheerfully mixing drinks and giving back wrong change to any customer that comes up to see him.

Charlie catches Dennis’s eye across the room. He lets a slow smile form across his lips, a smile that eventually warps its way into a barely-caught closed-eyed wide-mouth expression of mock-moaning. His eyes open back up, he catches Dennis’s shocked expression and another smile settles across his features. He winks.

Dennis curses and retreats right back to the back office.

**Author's Note:**

> it felt like maybe people were a bit put off by the dialogue-only (and barely coherent dialogue at that) format of "borderline unintelligible and absolutely filthy", and i had such a strong mental image while writing it that i figured perhaps it was time to add the "visual" and create the "audiovisual" series
> 
> (find me on tumblr: psychedelic-iridescent.tumblr.com)


End file.
